


Hold Me Tight

by toomuchplor



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is a horrible, horrible, non-drug-free zone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For ingrid's [GREATEST JOURNAL EMERGENCY CUDDLEFIC-A-THON](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/ingrid/6490.html)

“No, no no no no,” Rodney natters desperately, trying to peel himself away from Sheppard’s limbs no more quickly than Sheppard is attempting to wrap his body around Rodney’s. “This is a horrible, horrible, non-drug-free zone and you are not in your right mind, Colonel.”

“I’m cold,” Sheppard says, wide-eyed and earnest.

“You,” says Rodney, ducking as Sheppard encircles his neck again, “are higher than a toad-licking sophomore liberal arts major.”

Sheppard gives up on trying to hold Rodney in one place and literally throws himself on him. This takes both of them down onto the mossy ground.

“If you’d just listen,” says Rodney, unsure of where exactly he ends and Sheppard begins, shifting limbs cautiously and wincing at the sharp twinge in his back, “you’d realize that this is not normal behavior for you.”

“I don’t want normal,” says Sheppard, nuzzling his face into Rodney’s neck. “I want you.”

“Oh, that’s very -- hey!” says Rodney, kicking Sheppard in the kneecaps. “No seriously, was it the mushroom stew they gave you? Because I think you were fine up until after dinner. Admittedly, it’s hard to tell with you, since your baseline social reactions aren’t exactly writ large for all to see.”

“Keep talking,” says Sheppard, and -- and writhes. He’s writhing on Rodney. “You’re warm and you smell like custard.”

“I do not!” Rodney objects. “And where the hell did you learn this move? This is a -- bad move. Very. Very Bad.”

“Yeah,” says Sheppard, and abruptly stills.

“Oh, god, did you just --” Rodney asks, his eyes widening even further. “Colonel! You’re -- you’re on duty! I can’t believe you just --”

“Mmm,” says Sheppard, melting into Rodney like Rodney’s the Pegasus version of a full-body pillow.

“This is so not how I pictured the first time we had sex,” says Rodney, despairingly.

Sheppard’s head comes up off of Rodney’s chest. “Sex?”

“Sex, frottage, you know,” says Rodney, no longer struggling. In fact, he was kind of getting used to the weight of Sheppard’s head, so he puts his hand in Sheppard’s hair and pushes it back down.

“That wasn’t sex, just now,” says Sheppard fuzzily.

Rodney sighs. “Save your straight-boy panic from when you come down,” he orders. “It’s not going to convince me when you just got off by rubbing against my leg.”

“I didn’t get off,” Sheppard protests.

“Sure, you didn’t,” says Rodney heavily.

“No, I was just cold, see?” says Sheppard, and takes Rodney by the wrist.

“What are you--” says Rodney, startled, and then, even more startled, as Sheppard pushes Rodney’s hands down the front of Sheppard’s BDUs, “what, hey! God, what are you -- oh. You didn’t?”

“I could, though,” says Sheppard, and writhes again. “I just didn’t think you wanted to.”

Rodney summons every ounce of willpower in his body and wrenches his hand away. “No,” he says, firmly, and strokes his fingers down Sheppard’s back. “Let’s just --” he suggests, and holds Sheppard still.

“Later,” says Sheppard, sighing contentedly and snuggling closer, “you’re going to tell me what you did picture for our first time having sex.”

Rodney releases a shaky breath and cards his fingers through Sheppard’s hair. “You’re so high,” he says, and is startled to hear the fondness in his voice.

“I never wanted normal,” says Sheppard, and listening closely, Rodney finds the answering softness he never expected to hear in Sheppard’s voice.


End file.
